legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wait…Is This Like, a Date?
'Wait…Is This Like, a Date? '''is the second episode of Season 3 of the LEGO Friends webisodes Synopsis Valentine’s Day LEGO Friends special. Andrea meets Daniel, Olivia and Jacob at the Cupcake Café. Suddenly everything around Andrea seems a little TOO friendly and TOO cute… What’s going on? Have they set her up on a date? Plot (Spoilers) The LEGO Friends, Olivia and Andrea meet at the Cupcake Café with Jacob, and are delighted to be going to see a Quest Bicep movie with him. Andrea says who could say no to cupcakes and going to see a Quest Bicep movie. Olivia says she already put in their order to Andrea and says she hopes she doesn't mind. She then spreads out the city guide to Heartlake City that appears as a map, and says the movie starts in half an hour. Jacob then says ''there's Daniel and calls to a cute-looking boy with spiky brown hair. Andrea asks who Daniel is, and Olivia whispers to her that he works at the Supermarket and is from Jacob's geometry class, and that he's coming with them. Andrea meets him, but does not make the best first impression with Daniel. Soon, Naomi comes over with cupcakes, which appear to be pink and heart-shaped. Andrea asks why they are heart shaped by saying "Heart-shaped cupcakes?" and Naomi says "Of course, today's Valentine's Day." Valentine's Day?! Andrea thinks. Heart cupcakes? thinks Andrea. Cute guy sitting next to me? Are Jacob and Olivia setting me up? Is this a date!? she thinks. Okay, calm down, Andrea, it's just cupcakes and a movie, she tells herself. You can handle this--Daniel is sitting there with cupcake frosting/icing on his face--''I think''. At the movies, Daniel suggests to share popcorn, which gets Andrea very nervous. She thinks to herself nervously, and finally says, "Sure, why not?". In the theaters room, the movie begins, which turns out to be a romantic film. Andrea certainly and obviously can't stand the film and is thinking to herself, Oh great. Why did we have to go see a romantic movie on Valentine's Day? This is SO a date! In the film, it turns out the woman is an outer space or foreign planet alien, and this makes Daniel laugh hysterically to which Andrea reacts positively to, but then thinks to herself: Okay, it's not that funny. Daniel and Andrea both reach for popcorn, knocking hands, and Andrea reacts negatively thinking he wants to hold hands. A few moments later with the movie, Andrea is still angry, and wants to do something about it. Finally, Andrea gets up and ruins the whole film. She says this date is over, which Olivia and Jacob don't know about, and she realizes she was wrong. Quest Bicep tells her, "Sit down, I'm trying to save the world here", and Olivia and Jacob both say: "Awkward" to each other commenting. Andrea finally sits down, and feels bad. Daniel asks "Buddies?" to which Andrea agrees to. Daniel hands her the popcorn. At the end, Andrea is thinking: Awwww, that is so nice of him. Fun Facts * The city guide made by the girls in Ya Gotta Love Heartlake City apparently is now the official city guide. Category:Webisodes Category:Season 3 Webisodes